Nothing Wrong!
by Vanya-chan
Summary: Tidak ada yang salah denganmu saat kau terperangkap cinta yang salah... /Shoujo-ai, Shounen-ai/SakuHina, NaruSasu/slight NaruHina, SasuSaku/mentioned NaruSaku, SasuHina/ RnR minna? :D


Untuk kesekian kalinya gumpalan kertas mencoba kekerasan tempurung kepala gadis itu. Tapi entah kenapa getokan maupun _deathglare_ sang guru tak mampu menghentikannya menyebar pandangan keluar kelas. Tepatnya di lapangan basket yang bisa dilihat dari bangkunya.

"Ini sudah kesekian kali aku mendapatimu melamun Hyuga. Kau tahu kan, aku tidak akan melepaskan siapapun yang sudah mengacuhkanku?"

**Teng… Teng…**

Ah, ternyata guru itu sedang tidak beruntung. Dan sepertinya tak hanya si calon korban yang mensyukuri ketidak beruntungannya. Mendengar teman mendapat hukuman dari guru ter_-killer_ bukanlah berita baik. Selain itu memang jarang terdengar berita seperti itu—karena memang tak ada yang mau cari masalah dengannya.

"Baiklah, karena waktuku telah habis aku tidak punya kesempatan menghukummu Hinata. Tapi aku harap kesempatan itu tak akan pernah ada karena kurasa kau tidak akan bersikap bodoh dengan mengulanginya lagi!"

Lelaki berjanggut itu berbalik menuju mejanya dan mulai membereskan peralatan mengajarnya. "Kita bertemu lagi minggu dapan. Selamat siang," ucapnya tak pelak membuat penghuni kelas superior ini bernafas lega.

Kembali gadis bermata ungu keperakan itu membuang pandangan keluar jendela. Di tengah kebisingan seluruh kelas melepas kepenatan saat pelajaran Biologi yang selalu diwarnai kebosanan di samping ketegangan, tak ada hal yang lebih menyenangkan selain berburu makanan ringan di kantin. Tapi bagi gadis itu memandang ke arah lapangan basket sudah mampu menenangkan cacing-cacing di perutnya.

Apakah gerangan yang menarik perhatiannya di lapangan basket itu? Apakah pemuda-pemuda tampan yang saling berebut kulit bundar berwarna merah itu? Ataukah seseorang lain yang duduk di kursi panjang itu?

._._._.

**Nothing Wrong!  
><strong>a Naruto FanFiction © Sasukiss

**Disclaimer:  
><strong>Naruto© Masashi Kishimoto

**Rated: T**

**Genre: Romance & Hurt/Comfort**

**Pairing:  
><strong>(main) SakuHina, NaruSasu, (slight) NaruHina, SasuSaku, (mentioned) NaruSaku, SasuHina

**Warning:  
><strong>Shoujo-ai, Shounen-ai, lime. Don't like? Don't Read!

._._._.

Aku Hyuga Hinata, sekilas mungkin terlihat seperti gadis biasa. Tapi aku berbeda dari kebanyakan gadis lainnya. Yeah, bisa dibilang tidak biasa.

Aku bukan gadis yang melumer melihat ketampanan laki-laki. Aku bukan gadis yang melongo memandang perut _six pack_ makhluk dengan ego tinggi itu. Aku bukan gadis yang merasa deg-degan saat bersanding dengan kaum yang diciptakan untuk kaumku itu. Aku gadis yang tidak tertarik dengan lawan jenisku.

Kau pasti menertawai kenyataan itu. Ah, lebih tepatnya membenci, terlebih saat ketertarikanku justru berlabuh pada seseorang berambut _pink _di pinggir lapangan basket itu. Seseorang dengan dada dan pantat menonjol sama sepertiku, kakinya yang jenjang terbalut rok sepaha tak beda jauh denganku. Ya, Haruno Sakura memang seseorang yang memiliki 'vagina' sama denganku.

Aku tidak bangga, tidak juga menyesali kenyataan ini. Kenyataan diriku yang tertarik kaumku sendiri. Aku sudah berusaha menepis perasaan terlarang ini. Menenangkan debaran jantung yang selalu berdegup kencang setiap kali bersamanya. Namun, semakin aku berusaha melepaskan diri, semakin erat perasaan ini menjerat.

Kebersamaan yang berawal dari penerimaan siswa baru setahun lalu, perlahan-lahan mengobati luka batin yang digoreskan seorang lelaki egois yang mengkhianati keluarga demi kebahagiaan sendiri. Menyiksa jiwa dan raga wanita lemah yang mencintainya. Dan demi menyempurnakan penyiksaan itu dia tega menancapkan pisau belatinya ke ulu hati wanita yang telah mengandungku selama sembilan bulan lamanya. Aku benci dia. Aku selalu diselimuti ketakutan akan penyiksaan makhluk lain berjenis kelamin sama dengannya.

LELAKI!

Yeah, sejak saat itulah aku menutup diri terhadap mereka. Aku merasa semakin tak membutuhkan mereka saat menemukan sahabat, di mana aku menemukan sosok ibu dalam dirinya. Aku terbuai kasih sayangnya. Hingga aku tak menyadari, aku telah terperangkap suatu perasaan yang salah...

Ya. Aku salah mencintai Haruno Sakura. Dan aku telah menanggung kesalahan itu di sini. Di tempat aku melihatnya mengusap peluh seorang pemuda yang—kurasa baru saja memastikan lolos seleksi pemain turnamen basket antar sekolah. Pemuda, yang sebenarnya menginginkanku berada di posisi Sakura itu.

Uchiha Sasuke. Sejak menginjakkan kakinya di halaman sekolah kami enam bulan lalu, memang telah merebut hati para gadis. Siapa sangka ia akan memilihku yang—sayangnya sama sekali tidak tertarik padanya. Dan demi mempertahankan cinta terlarang yang entah kenapa dengan senang hati memilikinya, aku tak menggubris uluran tangan pemuda tampan itu.

Tapi, tak ada yang bisa menolak pesona Uchiha Sasuke. Tak ada yang ingin menyia-nyiakannya. Tidak juga Haruno Sakura. Ia rela dicap 'teman makan teman' hanya untuk memiliki si tampan itu. Memang sudah seharusnya aku memakluminya. Karena Sakura tidaklah abnormal sepertiku. Sakura tidaklah mungkin membalas perasaanku.

Penebusan kesalahan yang setimpal bukan?

Tapi apa memang salah mencintai seseorang berjenis kelamin sama? Bukankah Tuhan yang menciptakan cinta itu?

Aku hanya anak manusia yang tak kuasa menolak segala sesuatu yang dilimpahkan oleh NYA. Bukan aku yang menghendaki cinta ini. Tapi cinta yang tidak memberitahuku kepada siapa harus jatuh cinta. Dan saat cintaku pada akhirnya menunjuk seorang Haruno Sakura, siapa disini yang salah? Haruskah cinta yang merupakan anugerah menjadi musibah hanya karena cinta itu adalah cinta terlarang?

.

"Mereka tidak akan berhenti tertawa sekalipun ada kita yang menangis karenanya."

Memang benar apa yang dikatakan suara cempreng itu. Tak ada yang bisa memisahkan Sakura dan Sasuke sekalipun banyak hati yang terluka karenanya. Dan mungkin yang paling terluka adalah aku dan dia, pemuda bermata biru seindah lautan.

"Kau hampir saja menjadi korban Asuma-_sensei_ demi menyaksikan roman picisan mereka?"

Roman Picisan?

Ck, roman yang menghabiskan air mata dia bilang picisan? Yeah, mungkin dia tidak akan menitikkan air mata, karena dia adalah lelaki. Tapi apa artinya umpatan yang selalu dilontarkan setiap kali melihat mereka? Bukankah roman picisan itu telah berhasil mengurangi hidupnya untuk membeli tiket dosa?

"Memang roman picisan, tapi kau tidak bisa membelinya dengan uangmu bukan?"

Melihatnya yang mulai mengambil duduk di samping dan ikut menyebarkan pandangan ke arah lapangan sedikit mengurangi bebanku. Yeah, setidaknya aku tidak sendiri menyaksikan roman picisan itu.

"Seandainya cinta bisa dibeli dengan uang, aku tidak akan susah payah mengejarnya hingga ke sini."

Sakura memang bukan gadis murahan yang bisa dihargai dengan nominal. Dia selalu kuat menjalani hidupnya yang dipenuhi kesendirian. Salah satu alasan yang membuatku mengagumi dan mencintainya. Dan aku tak heran jika pemuda di sampingku ini juga tergila-gila padanya.

Tapi baik cinta terlarang milikku ataupun cinta suci miliknya, pada akhirnya sama-sama menorehkan luka. "Tak semua yang kita harapkan menjadi kenyataan."

"Mereka yang bercinta dalam kubangan air mata orang lain sungguh kejam!"

Sedikit tercekat mendengar suaranya yang naik beberapa oktaf. "Banyak yang iri pada Sakura. Tak sedikit yang kecewa pada Sasuke. Mereka telah menanggung kebencian semua orang karena kebersamaannya. Kurasa itu sudah cukup menghukum mereka!"

"Dan mengobati lukamu atas pengkhiantan Sakura?"

Aku mengangkat sudut bibir menangkap suara yang dialiri gejolak emosi itu.

"Aku tidak menyangka kau semudah itu Hinata..."

Memang mudah! Karena aku memang tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Dan memangnya apa yang bisa di kuperbuat dengan cinta terlarang yang kupunya?

"Tidak ada yang bisa kulakukan. Dan kurasa kau juga tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa Naruto. Aku telah membuktikan 'cinta tak harus memiliki' dengan—" tenggorokanku selalu tercekat saat mengatakan hal yang bertentangan ini, "merelakan Sasuke untuk Sakura," kukumpulkan kekuatan untuk memutarbalikkan fakta, "tidak bisakah kau melakukan hal yang sama dengan merelakan Sakura untuk Sasuke?"

Aku memang harus menyembunyikan perasaan terlarang ini. Bukannya munafik, aku hanya tidak ingin Sakura membenciku karena tahu perasaanku. Dia boleh saja tidak membalas perasaanku. Tapi dia tidak boleh membenciku. Bukankah sangat menyakitkan jika seseorang yang kau cintai membencimu?

Biarkan aku menyimpan perasaan ini dalam hati. Mencintainya adalah kebahagiaanku. Meski tak dipungkiri, melihatnya bersama oranglain adalah kesedihanku.

"Aku tidak bisa! Aku mencintai Sakura sejak dulu. Meski aku sendiri tidak tahu perasaannya, aku rela mengejarnya hingga ke sini. Tapi apa yang kudapatkan? Sakura kecil bukanlah Sakura yang kukenal. Dan aku semakin tidak mengenalinya ketika ia pacaran dengan pemuda yang seharusnya menjadi kekasih sahabatnya!"

"Cukup Naruto!" Meja bangkuku bergetar setelah tanganku mencicipi kekerasannya. Bening yang kurasakan mengambang di kelopak mata menghalangiku menatap teman sekelasku itu. "Kau tidak tahu apa-apa! Kau hanya orang luar yang tiba-tiba hadir dan menyatakan diri sebagai korban cinta mereka!"

"Yeah, kau benar! Aku memang orang asing. Tapi siapa yang tidak tahu hubunganmu dengan Sasuke? Siapa yang tidak iri dengan kedekatan kalian? Aku adalah orang yang turut meng-_aplause _kekompakan kalian, meski hanya saat-saat terakhir, karena akhirnya Sakuralah yang menjadi kekasih Sasuke," ia menjedai sejenak. Bendungan yang susah payah kubangun di kelopak mata akhirnya runtuh. "Sekalipun aku sangat mencintai Sakura, tapi aku tidak bisa menerima kecurangannya padamu!"

Semua orang mengasihaniku karena pengkhianatan Sakura. Mereka tidak tahu. Bukan Sakura yang sesungguhnya merebut Sasuke dariku, tapi Sasukelah yang merebut Sakura dariku.

Semua orang melihatku menitikan air mata untuk Sasuke. Mereka tidak tahu. Bukan Sasuke yang sesungguhnya membuatku menghabiskan _tissue_ setiap hari, tapi Sakuralah yang selalu membuat mataku bengkak.

Bukan pengkhianatan Sakura yang melukai hatiku. Tapi cintaku pada Sakura yang bertepuk sebelah tangan yang menghancurkan hatiku.

Mereka tidak tahu apa-apa. Dan sekali lagi, aku juga tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa dengan cinta terlarang ini. Pasrah! Yeah, mungkin itulah takdirku. Pasrah saat terperangkap cinta yang salah. Pasrah menerima apapun.

"Hinata, kita pacaran saja..."

.

._._._.

.

Tak terasa waktu terus bergulir. Hari berlari ke minggu. Minggu terus mengejar bulan. Hingga sampai bulan keenam, sosok pemuda bermata seindah lautan itu tak juga mampu menjegal Haruno Sakura dari singgasana hatiku. Justru hubungan yang kuharapkan mengembalikan ketertarikanku pada lelaki semakin rumit melebihi kerumitan sebelumnya.

Perlakuan Naruto padaku bagai ratu tak menyemaikan Cinta. Sifat buruknya yang terkadang mengingkari janji tak membuatku kecewa. Mata birunya yang kadang masih mencuri-curi pandang pada Sakurapun tak membuatku cemburu.

Aku tidak tahu kenapa sentuhan tangan cokelatnya tak mampu menggetarkan tubuh maupun hatiku. Kami menjalani hubungan ini mengalir bagai air tenang, hingga aku tak menyadari arus telah menyeretku dalam kubangan dosa lebih dalam. Dosa karena menyimpan cinta terlarang. Dosa karena menyia-nyiakan cinta suci.

Ah, aku benar benar tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan. Berbagai cara sudah kucoba untuk mencintai Naruto. Salah satunya mengingat kejelekan Sakura dan membandingkannya dengan kebaikan Naruto. Tapi aku gagal, karena aku mencintai Sakura apa adanya, kejelekan maupun kebaikan. Dan Naruto adalah pemuda baik yang tidak beruntung memiliki gadis yang tak pernah melihatnya apa adanya, kebaikan maupun kejelekan.

Aku selalu dihantui perasaan bersalah karena keegoisanku. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, hanya Sakura yang kucinta, dan aku hanya butuh mempedulikan orang yang kucintai meski ia sama sekali tak mempedulikanku.

Aku sungguh puas menangkap tatapan tidak suka darinya setiap kali bertemu di kantin. Saat ia bersama Sasuke dan aku bersama Naruto. Yeah, Sakura memang egois. Bukan tidak mungkin setelah mendapatkan Sasuke ia menginginkan Naruto. Tapi aku justru senang. Perhatiannya yang bercabang, membuatnya tidak memiliki kesempatan bermesra-mesraan dengan Sasuke. Hal itulah yang sedikit mengobati lukaku. Bukan keberadaan Naruto dan segala kebaikan hatinya.

.

Ujian mata pelajaran kedua telah usai. Aku baru saja keluar kelas saat seseorang tiba-tiba datang dan menyeretku keluar.

"Sakura?"

Dapat kurasakan jantungku berpacu cepat, sesepat langkah kami berjalan ke tempat di mana mobilku terparkir. "Sa-Sakura sebenarnya ap—"

"Kita harus ke suatu tempat!"

"Tempat?"

"Mereka tidak masuk."

"Mereka siapa?"

"Sasuke dan Naruto!"

Aku semakin tidak mengerti kemana arah pembicaraan maupun perjalanan kami. Berbagai tanya menaungi pikiranku. "Lalu apa hubunganya dengan aku dan kamu?"

.

Aku menghentikan mobil di depan sebuah Mansion mewah. Tak kusangka menemukan kediaman Uzumaki akan memakan waktu setengah hari. Saat ini matahari memang telah ditelan cakrawala. Sebenarnya tidak sulit menemukan rumah Naruto itu jika alamatnya diketahui. Entah apa yang membuat Sakura berniat keras menemui Naruto. Berbagai pertanyaan dan kebingungan hanya kusimpan dalam hati. Kami terlalu disibukkan dengan pencarian.

Ah, perlahan aku menyesali kenapa tidak mempedulikan kekasih sendiri. Hingga keberadaan tempat tinggalnya luput dari pengetahuan. Aku tidak bisa membantu banyak dalam pencarian itu, sehingga aku memilih diam.

"Tuan Muda Uzumaki sedang tidak bisa diganggu saat ini," ujar lelaki bermasker menyambut kedatangan kami. Orang terakhir yang dipanggil setelah orang-orang sebelumnya tak mampu mengatasi kekerasan hati Sakura. Aku bisa memaklumi kekhawatirannya terhadap Sasuke yang tadi siang absen. Tapi apa hubungannya dengan Naruto yang kebetulan absen? Lalu apa hubungan juga dengan kami?

"Tapi aku ada kepentingan dengannya!" Masih berkeras hati Sakura memperjuangkan keinginannya.

"Maaf tidak bisa! Silahkan pergi dari sini!" tandas lelaki berambut _silver_ itu kontras sekali dengan senyumnya. Sakura menghela nafas panjang. Baru dua langkah kami menyerah, kurasakan tanganku tertarik kasar bersamaan kakiku yang melangkah cepat. Aku menoleh ke belakang, mendapati lelaki tadi mengerang memegangi sesuatu di pertengahan pinggangnya, "Hei kejar mereka!" lantangnya mericuhkan seisi rumah.

"Sakura, apa yang kita lakukan?" aku benar-benar tidak mengerti apa yang sedang kami lakukan.

"Ayo Hinata, kita harus cepat!" Ia mencengkeram kuat tanganku, menaiki tangga ke lantai dua dengan beberapa pelayan rumah mengejar kami. Ah, apa-apaan sebenarnya ini?

Sampai di anak tangga terakhir, Sakura mengedarkan pandangannya. Satu ruangan besar yang menurutku memasuki kawasan pribadi menjadi tujuan kami.

**BRAAKK**

Gebrakan pintu yang dibuka Sakura dengan kasar tidak terlalu mengejutkan dari pada pemandangan yang kutemukan di ruang itu. Seorang pemuda terikat rantai meronta saat pemuda lain di atasnya sedang—

Mereka...

Apa yang mereka lakukan?

"Brengsek!" dalam satu gerakan cepat pemuda yang selama enam bulan ini berstatus kekasihku menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuh polos pemuda yang tak lain adalah... kekasih Sakura?

**PLAK**

Tamparan keras mendarat di pipi yang ditumbuhi kumis-kumis kucing saat sang empunya menarik kami keluar ruangan—ralat kamarnya!

Aku hanya tercengang di tengah dua pasang pasang mata berbeda warna yang saling menatap angker.

"Kau tidak bisa mendapatkan apa yang selalu kau inginkan, Naruto!"

"Kenapa tidak? Aku berjuang mendapatkannya. Tidak seperti—"

"Sasuke tidak akan pernah mencintaimu lagi!"

Apa?

Apa yang baru saja kedengar ini?

"Dia sudah mencintai orang lain—"

"Itu urusanku! Dan sebaiknya kau urusi sendiri urusanmu!"

"Aku tidak akan pergi sebelum kau mengembalikan apa yang kau rebut!"

Otakku benar-benar tidak bekerja saat ini.

"Aku hanya merebut kembali milikku. Dan bukankah ini jalan untuk—"

"Aku tidak gila sepertimu, Naruto! Kalau kau memang mencintai Sasuke seharusnya kau kembalikan dia ke jalan yang benar!"

"Mengembalikannya pada Hinata, itu jalan yang kau anggap benar? Jalan yang menyakitiku dan bukankah—"

"Maaf tuan muda, kami akan mengatasi mereka..."

"Memang seharusnya itu yang kau lakukan Kakashi!"

"Tidak! Aku tidak mau—"

"Anda sudah mengganggu privasi tuan muda, jadi silahkan anda pergi nona!"

"Aku tidak akan pergi—"

"CUKUP!" ucapan yang kunaikkan beberapa oktaf akhirnya menghentikan orang-orang yang saling bersitegang. "Sakura, kita pergi dari sini!"

.

"Katakan sesuatu!"

Kuputuskan memecah kesunyiaan setelah menghentikan mobil di tepi jalan. Helaan nafas terdengar menderu. Sakura memutar lehernya perlahan, menghadapkan mata _emerald_-nya yang indah. "Apa yang ingin kau ketahui?"

"Segalanya! Segala sesuatu yang membingungkan!"

"Maafkan aku Hinata. Aku tidak tahu harus mulai dari mana!"

"Naruto dan Sasuke!" Kutatap sepasang mata yang selalu mendesirkan hati, "mulai dari mereka!"

Sakura menghela nafas panjang dan mengarahkan pandangannya lurus ke depan, "Mereka sepasang kekasih..."

#

Pemuda tampan dengan _style_ rambut menentang gravitasi berjalan menyusuri koridor. Di balik wajah tenangnya sebenarnya tersimpan kegelisahan. Sebagian karena kabur saat pelajaran belum usai dan sebagian lagi karena suatu hal. Ia berbelok ke samping, ke arah taman belakang. Sudut bibirnya terangkat melihat pemuda lain di taman itu.

"Hai..." sapa pemuda itu tersenyum ceria.

**PLAK**

Sapaan halus dibalas tamparan keras. Pemuda berambut pirang itu tersenyum miris, "Memaksaku bolos dari pelajaran," ujarnya memegangi pipinya yang memerah, "membuatku menunggu lama," dalam satu gerakan cepat tangan cokelatnya menarik pemuda dihadapannya untuk lebih menghimpit tubuhnya, "tamparan bukan sambutan yang baik sayang..." ia menyeringai, menatap sepasang mata hitam kelam di hadapannya mengerjap-ngerjap gelisah, "akan kuingatkan, cara menyambut kekasihmu ini Sasuke," dilumatnya bibir merah penuh yang tersaji di depannya.

"Brengsek kau Naruto!"

Pemuda bernama Naruto tersenyum melihat semburat pink di wajah pemuda yang baru saja ia bebaskan dari kuncian mulut.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada Hinata, hah?"

Bukannya menjawab Naruto malah menyentuh pipi pemuda bernama Sasuke itu. Dan tentu saja segera ditepis oleh sang empunya. "Aku hanya memberinya sedikit pelajaran! Karena dia telah membuatmu seperti ini!"

Sasuke mendecak, "Jangan menyalahkan orang lain atas kesalahanmu sendiri!"

"Dan kau juga sebaiknya jangan melibatkan oranglain untuk menghindariku!"

"Percaya diri sekali kau! Aku sama sekali tidak menghindar darimu! Aku hanya mengejar apa yang kuinginkan!"

"Apa kau yakin benar-benar menginginkannya? Bukankah kau sangat mencintaiku!" seringai licik terpampang di wajah cokelat itu, "suka atau tidaknya kau padanya. Kau harus kembali padaku Sasuke! Aku akan melakukan apapun untuk menyingkirkannya, agar memudahkan jalanmu kembali padaku!"

Mata _onyx_ Sasuke membulat sempurna, "Aku meninggalkanmu karena perbuatanmu sendiri! Dia tidak ada—" ia tak melanjutkan ucapannya karena Naruto telah pergi dengan membisikan sesuatu di telinganya.

"Membawamu kembali adalah jalan hidupku saat ini. Aku akan melakukan apapun untuk menempuh jalanku. Kau percaya aku bisa melakukannya 'kan?" seulas senyum terulas di bibirnya, "Uzumaki Naruto tidak akan menarik kata-katanya..."

Sasuke memejamkan mata, menahan gejolak emosi dalam kepalan tangan. Bayang-bayang tabrak lari yang menimpa gadis yang akhir-akhir ini dekat dengannya berputar-putar bagai kaset rusak. Dan itu perbuatan siapa lagi kalau pemuda yang akan melakukan apapun untuk mendapatkannya itu?

"Sasuke..." panggilan lirih mengalihkan Sasuke. Ia tercengang oleh tatapan tajam sepasang _emerald_, "Lepaskan Hinata!"

"Aku tidak mengerti apa maksudmu Sakura!"

Gadis tomboy itu mencekal lengan Sasuke saat pemuda Uchiha itu hendak berlalu,"Aku melihat semuanya. Memang sebaiknya kau tidak melibatkan oranglain dalam masalahmu!"

"Aku tidak akan menyerah semudah itu."

Gadis bernama Sakura itu nampak emosi, "Kau memposisikan Hinata di tempat berbahaya!"

"Aku akan melindunginya semampuku!"

"Tapi Naruto juga tidak akan menyerah sebelum mendapatkan keinginannya. Tidak ada yang tahu apa yang akan dia lakukan pada Hinata selama kau masih di samping Hinata!"

Sejenak kedua pasang mata berbeda warna itu bertemu, saling menyelami apa yang tersirat di dalamnya. Helaan nafas panjang menderu dari bibir Sasuke, "Aku terperangkap cinta yang salah," cekalan di lengan Sasuke mengendur perlahan, "aku membutuhkan seseorang yang bisa menuntunku kembali ke jalan benar," keduanya tertunduk dalam diam, hanya suara semilir angin membelai rambut keduanya, "dan Hinata—"

"Sasuke..." suara lembut Sakura menginterupsi. Gadis berambut _soft pink_ itu mengeratkan kepalan tangannya. Ia menengadah, menatap pemuda di hadapannya dengan senyuman yang tiada dimengerti artinya, "Izinkan aku menggantikan posisi Hinata..."

#

Setitik bening bergulir dari saat aku menutup mata. Tenggorokanku terasa kering, aku berharap tak ada lagi kata-kata yang terdengar. Kenyataan ini sungguh sulit diterima. Jadi selama ini Naruto memperlakukanku sebaik mungkin, karena dia memendam dosa yang sama denganku. Saat dia mengingkari janji-janjinya, itu pasti karena ia memang tak bisa berkencan dengan orang lain selain kekasihnya. Dengan begini sudah jelas, Sasukelah yang selalu diperhatikannya saat di kantin, bukan Sakura. Ah, sungguh cantik permainan yang ia buat untuk menipu semua orang. Memposisikan diri menjadi korban cinta Sakura, membuat Sakura semakin dibenci semua orang.

Kenapa? Kenapa kau mencari masalah dengan orang mengerikan seperti itu, Sakura?

"Maafkan aku Hinata. Aku harus merebut Sasuke darimu. Tapi aku janji, baik aku ataupun Naruto akan mengembalikan apa yang telah kita rebut..."

Aku hanya diam. Mencoba mencari sesuatu di balik sepasang _emerald_-nya yang tak berani menatapku.

"Yeah, Sasuke akan kembali padamu Hinata. Kupastikan itu!"

"Kenapa?" ucapku lirih namun terdengar jelas baginya. Terbukti dengan reaksinya yang langsung beralih padaku. "Kenapa kau menggantikan posisiku sementara kau tahu posisi itu berbahaya?"

Tak ada yang keluar dari mulutnya. Matanya mengerjap-ngerjap, meratakan bening yang mengambang dalam kelopak _emerald_-nya.

"Aku... aku hanya tidak ingin terjadi apa-apa denganmu..." Gadis yang nampak kuat itu terlihat ringkih saat ini. Ingin aku mendekapnya, tapi masih ada yang kurasakan mengganjal saat ingin melakukannya.

"Kenapa kau menempatkan posisimu dalam bahaya untuk melindungiku?" aku tak bisa lagi menahan gejolak yang bergemuruh di dada. Membayangkan saat dia menerima cacian dan makian semua orang yang ternyata hanya untuk melindungiku. "Kau tidak perlu melakukan semua itu Sakura! Bukan perlindungan dari pengorbanan sahabat yang kuinginkan!" butiran bening yang meluruh dari sudut mata membasahi wajahku.

Suaraku semakin meninggi tapi reaksinya bertolak belakang, "Karena kenyataan yang mendasari tindakanku tidak seperti yang kau katakan Hinata," dia mengangkat sudut bibirnya, "aku tidak melindungimu sebagai sahabat. Aku melindungimu sebagai orang yang seharusnya melindungimu."

Aku tercekat, dapat kurasakan seberapa lebar saat ini mulutku menganga.

"Aku tahu tak seharusnya aku mengatakan ini. Aku hanya manusia yang memiliki kemampuan terbatas. Ada sesuatu yang bisa dan tidak bisa kukendalikan. Perasaan ini terjadi di luar kendaliku, mengarahkanku ke jalan yang di mana semua orang akan menertawaiku," ia menjedai sejenak hanya untuk menyunggingkan senyum, "Maaf, AKU MENCINTAIMU HINATA."

**DEG **

Apa?

Apa yang baru saja ia katakan?

Oh Tuhan, kenapa otakku tidak bekerja saat ini? Kenapa hanya debaran aneh yang bergemuruh dalam dada ini yang tersisa dalam diriku?

"Aku tahu, mencintaimu adalah salah. Aku ingin kau bahagia bersama Sasuke agar mematahkan cintaku yang tak terkendali. Sakit yang kurasakan melihat kedekatanmu dengannya kuanggap sebagai hukuman kesalahanku. Tapi Naruto datang dan mengacaukan semuanya. Mengancam dirimu dan kebahagiaanmu. Melihatmu sakit lebih menyakitkan dari apapun. Maaf jika caraku menyembuhkan lukamu harus dengan melukaimu. Sudah kuputuskan akan menanggung segala kesakitanmu, kebencianmu, cacian, makian..."

Tidak! Aku tidak bisa menahan semua ini.

"Kau sangat berarti Hinata. Semua orang akan menangis jika terjadi apa-apa denganmu. Berbeda denganku! Aku sudah tak berarti sejak lahir, karena itulah orang tuaku membuangku ke Panti..."

Hentikan! Hentikan semua ini!

"Aku berarti saat ada kau yang benar-benar menganggap keberadaanku. Tapi aku menyalahgunakan keberadaanmu sebagai orang yang kucintai..."

Hentikan Sakura! Hentikan!

"Jika aku merelakan kebahagiaanmu bersama oranglain, itu karena cinta tak harus memiliki. Jika aku harus melindungimu dengan mengorbankan jiwa dan raga, itu karena cinta memang membutuhkan pengorbanan..."

"Cukup Sakura!"

"Yeah, memang sudah cukup Hinata. Saat kau telah mengetahui semuanya, aku akan mencukupkan langkahku. Aku harus pergi untuk memberimu kesempatan menertawaiku. Terima kasih telah membuat hidupku berarti. Aku akan berhenti sampai di sini, tapi tolong jangan menyuruhku berhenti mencintaimu..."

Dia membuka pintu mobil dan kau masih menangis tak jelas. Ah, kau tidak bisa membiarkan hal itu Hinata. Lakukan sesuatu Hinata!

"Sakura..."

Dia menautkan alis saat aku mencekal erat lengannya, "Kenapa kau selalu egois, menanggung segala sesuatu sendiri? Kalau begitu apa artiku sebagai orang yang kau anggap berarti?"

"Jika aku memang berarti untukmu, perlakukan aku sebagai orang yang memang ada artinya. Tidak hanya sebagai penghuni hatimu, tapi penghias hari-harimu..."

"Hi-nata—"

"Tetaplah di sini! Jangan pergi tanpa aku di sisimu..."

Butiran bening senantiasa bergulir dari sudut matanya.

"Aku tidak perlu simpatimu Hinata. Kalau kau ingin tertawa, tertawalah! Aku benci kebohongan!"

"Sakura..." kugenggam kedua tangannya yang dingin, menatap lekat mata indahnya.

"Ketahuhilah... walaupun ini akan menjadi dosa terbesar untukku. Tapi aku telah jatuh terlalu dalam olehmu, telah terbelenggu erat oleh jeratan kasih sayangmu, telah terperangkap jauh dalam perasaan terlarang ini..." Kupejamkan mata perlahan untuk menyapu air mata yang menghalangi pandangan. Dan kini aku melihatnya dengan jelas, kedua mata itu, mata yang sama denganku. Mata yang memancarkan kesucian cinta, "AKU MENCINTAIMU SAKURA."

Diam.

Aku dan dia terdiam dalam sunyi. Hanya detak jantung kami yang saling berkolaborasi, menyempurnakan 'Simfoni Malam Pengakuan Terlarang'.

"Naruto, Sasuke, kau dan aku! Kita semua terperangkap cinta yang salah. Kita telah mencoba menempuh jalan cinta yang dianggap benar. Tapi kenyataannya kita semua gagal 'kan?" Aku menatap pucuk kepalanya karena ia memang sedang tertunduk tak berani menatapku.

"Bukan cinta kepada kaum sendiri yang dilarang. Cinta yang hanya dijadikan status, cinta yang diperalat untuk kepentingan lain, cinta yang menyakiti pasangan, cinta seperti itulah yang sesungguhnya terlarang..."

"Hinata..."

**GREB**

Dia?

Memelukku?

Apa artinya ini? Apakah cintaku yang bertepuk sebelah tangan terbalas olehnya? Ralat! Tak hanya cintaku, cintanya juga. Apakah cinta kami saling terbalaskan?

"Maafkan aku Hinata. Maafkan aku telah mencintaimu..."

Huh, aku tidak tahu apa yang kurasakan saat ini. Berjuta rasa bergejolak dalam dada. "Tidak Sakura! Tidak ada yang salah saat kita terperangkap cinta yang salah..."

Kupeluk erat tubuhnya, "Aku juga mencintaimu Sakura..." menumpahkan airmata kebahagiaan saat cinta bertepuk sebelah tangan terbalaskan. Harapan menjadi kenyataan. Ah, terima kasih Tuhan. Terima kasih untuk semua yang KAU limpahkan pada kami.

.

Cinta yang kurasakan padanya memang tidak mungkin. Harapan hidup bersamanya pun suatu kemustahilan. Tapi apalah di dunia ini yang tidak mungkin? Segala sesuatu bisa terjadi bukan?

Tuhan menciptakan umatnya berpasang-pasangan. Ini seperti keabnormalan saat dua insan berjenis kelamin sama saling menginginkan kebersamaan. Ah, tapi siapa yang menentukan kenormalan? Hanya Tuhan yang tahu. Dan manusia tak selalu bisa mengetahui rahasia-NYA.

Saat cinta mengarahkan seseorang pada persamaan _gender_, itu karena manusia memang tak mempunyai kemampuan menentukan jodohnya. Kami sudah menentukan pasangan sendiri. Mengabaikan perasaan dalam hubungan. Tapi segala sesuatu jika tidak dilakukan dengan perasaan sama saja sia-sia.

Kami telah menyia-nyiakan pasangan kami. Itu yang sebenarnya dilarang. Bukan kami yang mencintai kaum sendiri. Setiap manusia akan menemukan kebahagiaan hakiki apabila bertemu dengan seseorang yang membawanya pada kenyamanan. Sakura mencintaiku dan aku mencintainya. Itulah kebahagiaan yang membuat kami nyaman. Jadi, tidak ada yang salah dengan cinta kami.

Sakura dan Hinata.

.

**FIN**

.

A/N: Terima kasih untuk teman-teman yang telah membantu menyumbangkan perspektifnya tentang Cinta sesama jenis :D  
>Tapi, sudah saya putuskan "Tidak ada yang salah denganmu saat kau terperangkap cinta yang salah..."<p>

Itu keputusan saya, bagaimana dengan kalian? Silahkan memberikan komentar melalui REVIEW :) Sertakan Concrit dan flame jika memang perlu. Tapi ingat! Jangan Flame saya! Jika kamu tidak mengenal saya dan tidak bisa saya kenali :)

.

**OMAKE**

.

Suara tidak wajar bergemuruh di ruangan luas itu. Hembusan nafas sang Bayu mengoarkan aroma yang tak kalah anehnya. Namun hal itu tak seberapa jika melihat apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di ruangan itu. Dua insan yang diketahui memiliki jenis kelamin sama, saling menyatukan diri dalam dekapan malam penuh gairah.

Sayangnya ada pemaksaan dalam hal itu. Pemaksaan untuk menerima kembali perasaan yang menguap saat tak saling bersama. "Maaf, aku harus melakukan semua ini..." Kehangatan pelukan sang pemuda tak menghangatkan sang kekasih yang tengkurap di bawahnya.

"Berapa kali kau membuang sampah dan memungutnya lagi?" Mata hitam kelam itu menyembunyikan perasaan ganjal yang menyakiti batin. "Aku bosan! Aku lelah dengan penghargaan cinta yang kau berikan, Naruto!"

Perasaan kecewa.

"Tolong jangan bicara seperti itu, Sasuke!" Pemuda itu semakin mengeratkan dekapannya, "Betapa inginnya aku mendapatkan sampah itu karena sampah itulah yang paling berharga."

"Hanya tubuhnya yang berharga, kau bisa mendapatkan—"

"Cukup!"

Kedua mata berbeda warna itu akhirnya bertemu. Memang ada luka mendalam yang di temukan mata safir sang pemuda dalam _onyx _kekasihnya. Luka tak hanya karena penjajahan tubuhnya beberapa waktu ke belakang. Luka karena pengkhianatan cinta sekian waktu lamanya.

"Hanya kamu yang berharga Sasuke! Tidak ada yang lain!" Telah berulangkali ucapan itu dilontarkan. Tapi sepertinya tak mencairkan sedikitpun hati sang kekasih yang dibekukan kekecewaan.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Ino, Shion, Gaara—"

"Aku berusaha menata perasaanku!" potong sang pemuda pirang sebelum sang kekasih melontarkan banyak nama untuk memojokannya. "Aku mencoba mencintai gadis untuk menebus dosa! Dosaku yang telah menyeretmu ke jalan yang salah. Saat aku sadar, memang tidak bisa mencintai mereka, kualihkan perasaanku pada lelaki yang memang berada di jalan salah. Tapi aku tidak bisa! Karena kamulah satu-satunya lelaki yang kucintai, orang yang kucintai!"

Butiran bening dari mata biru secerah langit itu menetes tepat di kelopak hitam kelam di bawahnya.

"Dan kenyataannya memang menyakitkan melihatmu kembali ke jalan benar, sedangkan aku terpuruk menanggung kebencianmu!"

Pengakuan itu sedikit demi sedikit mencairkan kekecewaan sang kekasih. Sesungguhnya masih ada cinta yang besar untuk pemuda yang menyelamatkannya dalam sebuah peristiwa pelecehan beberapa tahun lalu. Meski sama saja karena sang penyelamat akhirnya berbalik melecehkan dan akhirnya menyeretkannya dalam hubungan aneh ini. Dan kini ia sadar, memang mata biru seindah lautan itu yang telah menjeratnya sejak pertama bersua. Jika tidak, ia tidak akan terperangkap suatu kesalahan mengingat dirinya sangat jenius.

"Jalan kebenaran yang kau tempuh bersama Hinata menjadi salah karena menyakiti oranglain!"

"Aku tidak mengerti."

"Mereka sama dengan kita!"

Sepasang _onyx_ itu memicing sejenak, "Omong kosong apa yang sebenarnya kaubicarakan?"

"Ini bukan omong kosong, Sasuke. Ini kebenaran. Hinata dan Sakura sama tidak normalnya dengan kita!"

"Bagaimana kau bisa mengetahuinya?"

"Seseorang yang ada di tempat yang salah akan paranoid terhadap kesalahannya. Kita berlari dari kesalahan dengan membuat kesalahan baru. Aku dan Hinata. Kau dan Sakura. Kita bahkan tidak merasakan adanya cinta. Jadi sudah pasti salah kita menjalin hubungan itu..."

Helaan nafas menjedai sejenak, "Cinta yang salah bukan saat seseorang mencintai kaumnya. Cinta yang salah adalah saat seseorang menyia-nyiakan orang yang dicintainya..."

Sekian detik mereka lalui untuk mencari cinta yang tersembunyi di dalam kelopak bening, "Aku salah menyia-nyiakanmu Sasuke! Kumohon, beri aku kesempatan menebus kesalahanku yang sesungguhnya!"

Ada bening yang mengambang dalam kelopak mata keduanya. Harus diakui, memang ada sesuatu yang sama seperti dua tahun lalu, "Pegang kata-katamu itu, idiot!"

Yeah sesuatu itu masih ada di sana.

"Tentu Sasuke. Aku tidak akan menarik kata-kataku. Aku tidak akan menyia-nyiakanmu lagi. Aku mencintaimu Sasuke..."

Di mata berbeda warna itu, di hati dua insan berjenis kelamin sama itu, di seluruh jiwa dan raga mereka.

"Hn."

Cinta... Naruto dan Sasuke.

.

.

.

.


End file.
